We have created a comprehensive proteome database encompassing the available sequence information and literature for the human pathogen Candida albicans(CalPD(TM)) CaIPD complements our well-established Yeast Proteome Database (YPD(TM)), which encompasses current knowledge about the 6000 known or predicted proteins of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. In this proposals we plan to extend this work by curating research literature and sequence information for the major fungal model organisms the major fungal pathogens of humans, and other characterized fungi, linking information about many disparate organisms into a unified Fungal Knowledge System (FKS). The FKS will consist of: a) a searchable collection of Fungal Protein Reports, each containing all available information about an individual protein from one species,.connected by extensive links based on similarities or biological roles; b) higher levels of organization such as indices and collections of general information needed to put the specific information in context; and c) software tools and methods needed to integrate this information and exploit it for the annotation of newly sequenced genomes. It will be publicly available to academic users. The sum total of this effort will be not merely a compilation of data, but an organized system of knowledge with tools for effective search and presentation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This project will lead to the creation of a database (the Fungal knowledge system) that will be licensed to pharmaceutical, biotechnology, and agribusiness companies who engage in antifungal research. It will have direct application for companies who already carry out genomic studies of fungal pathogens and model organisms, especially, with applications to human infectious disease. Many of the companies who already subscribe to the Yeast Proteome Database (YPD) will become subscribers to the Fungal Knowledge System.